


Dog Talk

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami finds Korra talking to Naga in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Talk

Asami rolled over to snuggle close to Korra, only to find Korra’s side of the bed empty – and cold. She was use to the fact that there were some nights she slept alone, but Korra was back and there was nothing pressing for either one of them. A panic clutched Asami’s heart as she rolled out of bed and donned her robe.

 The estate was dark and the few people she kept on staff had gone to their homes for the night. “Korra?” Asami called out. No answer.

 Asami padded barefoot towards the kitchen. No lights, but that never stopped Korra from raiding the refrigerator in the middle of the night. She smiled briefly remembering the one time she caught Korra eating cold noodles wearing nothing more than her pajama bottoms. “Korra?” She called out. Still no answer. No empty dishes in the sink either. She turned to head out of the kitchen when she noticed that the back door was open a slight bit. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The doors were locked when they had retired for the night. Maybe Korra had decided to take a night swim out in the pond. Despite having an indoor pool, Korra had always preferred swimming outside. The heady scent of fire lilies and jasmine greeted Asami’s as she stepped into the hidden grove. No sounds of splashing water, only the sounds of squirrel frogs greeted her. Korra wasn’t there.

 A small light from Naga’s Polar bear doghouse spilled out into her play yard. Asami had converted her father’s workshop into Naga’s personal home after the earth benders had filled the tunnel, locking away any secrets. She heard Korra’s hushed tones and Naga’s little growls. Curiosity got the better of Asami as she snuck closer.

 “You love her too, huh girl?” Korra asked. Naga let out a little yip and thumped her tail. Asami stayed in the shadows and smiled. “I do too, but I’m scared as hell, girl.” Asami frowned, wanting to go to Korra to reassure her, but something kept her in the shadows. Naga lay down in front of Korra, resting her head across Korra’s legs. Korra idly scratched behind one of Naga’s ears and sighed. “I can’t see myself without her whether fighting, sleeping, or even just hanging out together. I’m the Avatar, I shouldn’t be scared.” Naga whined a bit when Korra stopped scratching. “Sorry, girl.”

 Korra began to scratch behind the other ear, staring down at Naga’s fur. “I want Asami in my life until the spirits come to claim our souls.” There was a hitch in Korra’s voice that Asami had never heard before and it pulled at Asami’s heart – Korra was close to tears. “How would you like Asami to be a part of our lives, girl?” Korra asked Naga. Asami smiled as Naga stood and ran in circles in the large area before snuffing through her straw bed. She came bounding back to Korra and dropped something in front of Korra. Asami strained to see what Naga had dropped. It looked like a square primitive version of Asami from its raven black hair to the soft pointed boots. Asami smiled. Naga gently took the toy from Korra and cuddled with it between her massive paws. “Well, I guess that’s my answer.” Korra laughed. “So, how should we ask her?”

 Asami felt a lump in her throat. _“I really should get back now that I know Korra is alright.”_ Asami thought, but again curiosity won over her better judgment. She wrapped her robe tighter around her and stayed in the shadows. She ducked further back when Korra stood and stretched. She smiled watching Korra’s muscles react to her movements. Her stomach tightening remembering how they felt under her hands.

 “So, we should do something big or small?” Korra began pacing. Naga just watched her companion move about the room. “I’m not good at big,” Korra sighed. “So small it is. I want it to be something memorable. The Southern lights sound good.”

 Asami could see Korra nod at her decision. Korra whipped around, Asami shrunk back. “Oh, Naga,” Korra dropped down beside her companion and buried her face in the Polar bear dog’s soft neck. Naga only craned her neck around Korra and huffed through her nose, ruffling Korra’s hair. Korra leaned back on her heels. “I don’t want to screw this up.” Korra bolted upright and clapped her hands. “Got it. Picture this, Naga. The Southern lights aglow behind me as I drop to one knee,” Korra knelt down on one knee, looking at Naga. “I take her hands in mine, looking up at her. And then say,” Korra screwed her eyes shut for a moment in thought. “And then say, Asami, I may be master of all the elements, but you hold more power than I do. You hold the power to,” Korra shook her head and stood. “That’s not any good. Naga, I love her and want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to marry her.”

 Asami bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. She loved Korra that much was true and she had often thought of marriage, but was never sure how the Avatar would handle such a thing.

 “By the spirits, Naga, this should be easy. I can face challenges that mean my death, but this,” Korra buried her face in her hands for a moment. “This is the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” The catch on Korra’s voice was back. “I’m just going to keep it simple. I’ll go up to her and say, Asami will you marry me?”

 “Yes.” Asami answered from the doorway.

 Korra whipped around to see Asami walking out of the shadows. “You’re serious?” Korra’s face flushed red.

 Asami’s smile widened her eyes bright with tears. “Yes,” She answered again, her arms wrapping around Korra’s waist. “This is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little piece to write.


End file.
